The Swallow Princess and the Prince of Dragons
by OwnageFanfics
Summary: How did it all began? With a powerful empire conquering land by land. What is the history behind all this? How did one man manage to fight when almost all odds are against him as he first fight the Nilfgaardian Empire? Very late Romance. Fire Emblem X Witcher crossover. Takes place after Awakening. Prequel to Fire Emblem World War.
1. Chapter 1

**For those who played Witcher, I'm going to do my scenario.(?) for bullet points.**

 **?-Geralt and Yennefer are together**

 **?-Nilfgaard won the war**

 **?-Bloody Baron's wife lives**

 **?-Ciri chose the life of an Empress(in training)(In this fanfic, Emhyr is still Emperor)**

 **?-Cerys is Queen of Skellige**

 **Chapter 1: Meeting the White Wolf**

 **Cinata**

Einion, a High Prince of Daein, had his eyes on Nilfgaard as he announce his ambition to expand the Daein Empire, he liberated all the Kingdoms of the North, Redania, Kaedwin, Aerdirn, and Temeria with rebels of the native nations as the kingdoms he liberated became the new vessel state for Daein as they declare him as Emperor of the North and worshipped as a god. Einion had Skellige summited to Daein rule quickly after negotiations, admiring their fearless and warlike nature in the past. He paid homage to them and while in Daein rule, Skellige is to continue to live their customs, traditions, and laws as well and allow to let Daein place military bases in different parts of the island as the fight is brutal in their first battle. Cerys agree to the terms Einion had gave them as rumors of Daein conquering nations of Skyrim, Thedas, Westros, Essos, and Sothoryos with an iron fist. Not only that, Daein also send tributes of gold and silver to build and buy a prosperous Skellige 100 times over. With that, Skellige agrees to live under the rule of Daein as they see promises in it and they had lost many men trying to fight Einion off.

After conquering Cinata, Einion heard of a strong witcher and his love living in a house away from politics. Every stories that he heard about this witcher, respect grows in him as he had his men searching for this witcher. As they find the witcher's new home, Einion along with his guards went to the house that locates in forest. He rides on his large wyvern named Hurricane. His armor as black as the night yet strong like mithril, his helmet shaped as a dragon with its wings on the side yet his eyes appears while the mouth is covered by a mask of silk, and his knuckles on his gauntlets are like swords. His sword is long and the blade is wide with the color of sapphire blue.

"So, this is where the mighty Geralt of Rivia lives?" Einion asks.

"Yes, your Highness." A Daein centurion answers.

Einion narrow his eyes, believes that a strong individual should be living in a large house of many gold, not a cabin!

The door open to reveal a grown man with long white hair along with a woman in black dress. They look at the Daein army in front of their house and the man asks, "What do you want?"

"We are here to meet with a famous witcher Geralt of Rivia. We heard that many tales and we believes that he lives here. We mean you no harm." A Daein centurion replies.

"Well, you found me." The man replies, confirming himself to be the witcher they seek which means Yennefer is the woman with him. After Geralt confirm himself to be the famous witcher, Einion have his wyvern to walk forward and says in a calm and respectable tone, "Many stories I heard about you, White Wolf. Happy and sad stories from many. We are here to see if we are able to recruit the mighty witcher who defeated the infamous Wild Hunt. I've come to see if you're interested in helping fight Emhyr and the Empire of Nilfgaard."

"And who am I speaking to?" Geralt asks.

"I am the High Prince of the Daein Empire and Emperor and Liberator of the North, Einion." Einion replies, introducing himself in a respectable manner.

"And why recruit a witcher? How many do you have in your army? 100,000? Half a million?" Geralt doesn't want any of it. His daughter, well... adopted daughter is the heir to the Nilfgaardian throne, and siding with Einion might be siding against his daughter.

Einion sigh and dismount from his wyvern. He held his hand up to his wyvern and order the wyvern to stay. He turn and approach the two and reply, "Let us talk inside your 'lovely' house."

Einion, followed by two of his retainers, Priam( **Yes, Priam from Awakening** ) son of Ike and Huojin of the Kuei Ryu. Priam wears black armor and a ruined red cape. His hair is messy and long as it reaches down his neck and his sword is long with silver blade. Huojin wears a mountain pattern armor made from jade and a helmet with a red feather as a plume.

They sit down and face each other as Einion put bags of gold and push it towards Geralt. Geralt holds his hand up, "I don't want your coin nor am I interested in fighting with you nor will I go back to politics."

"This is not what you think. I insist you take it as my respect. The world works based on our abilities such as war. Strength prevails all and shall strength change the world. You've heard of this, have you not?" Einion asks, believe that these lands know of his grandfather who almost destroyed the world by trying to summon the dark god.

"Believe that I haven't. What now? Are you now trying to persuade me to join you? Even if you fight or not, I can't join you." Geralt replies, feel that he would betray the one who he and his lover cared about throughout their life. The person they cared was their adopted daughter who is trained to be the empress of Nilfgaard.

Huojin, one of Einion four retainers tighten his fist and shout, "You've got some nerve to talk in a rude manner!"

Einion holds his hand up and says, "It's alright."

"Right!" Huojin calms down.

"Maybe we got on the wrong foot here. What I was saying that I've plan to subjugate the Nilfgaardian Empire to its knees, not destroy it. I vow to bring peace in these lands and I expected battles after battles, the Emperor himself will present a peace treaty. My father rules the strongest empire the world ever seen and commands men in hundreds of thousands. Unlike other nations, we care not in privileges of noble birth nor the spoil brat of one noble. We judge by people ability of the world and only those who process such ability stays in the world while those who cannot submit. I defeated the Fell Dragon Grima and I am the wielder of one of the thirteen stones of power yet my own rival who is my foolish of a brother seek to demoralize me to see I fail. I can't force you to be recruited by me but if only we could see common ground, I believe you would join the lesser evil, do you not? If so, do you think Emhyr var Emreis is the lesser evil than I? We both murder, I know, but he did attack in a most cowardly manner such as assassination of the King who you respected, Foltest is it?" Einion's negotiation skills are sharp and his plan to get the witcher to join his side is a 50/50 chance.

"Don't remind me. I don't plan to join either you or Emhyr. What is it in for Yennefer and I?" Geralt asks, want to hear the offer of Daein itself.

"I know witchers and sorceress are sterile. Help us win the war and I will work to restore your fertility and I will request that my father restore the five witcher schools to the globe." Einion offers, unable to see how Geralt won't accept that.

"Tempting but no." Geralt replies and Einion stand up from his chair.

Unsatisfied but he will not try any more force upon the witcher. Finally, he says before he lead his retainers out of the house, "Very well then. I will not try any further but let me warn you. Side with Nilfgaard for whatever reasons, I shall see you dead under my sword." Einion doesn't know about the relations between Geralt, Yennefer, and Ciri as he believes Ciri is the daughter of Emhyr. Well, yes, she is but she's was adopted by Geralt and Yennefer after the fall of Cinata.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Drums of Nazair**

 **Nazair, week later**

During the week, the war rages on as two empires clash against each other. It's starting to become a hard fought war as if it's turning into a stalemate. As Daein slowly absorbing the Nilfgaardian Empire, Daein has not only met its match but lost it's one big advantage which is their aerial terror and how warriors of the eastern lands become allies with Nilfgaard like the horse-riding barbarians from Hakland and the warrior nation of Zerrikania.

Barbarians, Einion calls them. Exotic animal riding barbarians he calls the natives of Zerrikania. Exotic animals such as zebras, tigers, and elephants are used against him. What causes Daein Empire to attack Nilfgaard was due to Nilfgaard support to the Lannisters to counter Daein who supported the Starks and the North. There were claims that Ylisse had betrayed Daein but was rebuffed even the trust between Daein and all of Ylisse depend on each other due to the arrange marriage between Einion and Lucina as the Lucina of the future left to her time. Was it love? Who knows?

Was it love?

Who knows?

Maybe just a mutual affections and national interests between the two.

Now, Einion provoked the rise to battle closer to the heart of the Nilfgaardian Empire... Nearer to the Golden Towers, the Capital.

Einion on his wyvern looks down at the Nilfgaardian force and their allies. Great host gathering to the call of their emperor. They are like ants swarming the land and with the counter to Daein's aerial force, Einion and his forces are not able to use any wyverns or griffrons to battle.

His men say it's madness to go. Sixty-thousand Daeinians against hundreds of thousands of men, elves, dwarves, and other races unknown to Daein gathered to battle. This upcoming battle should decide the fate of the war.

After looking and analyzing the entire Nilfgaardian army, Einion and his generals begin discussing strategy on what to do. Facing close to a million seems suicide and Einion knew it even if he was blessed, he could still tire.

Einion directs his commanders to his strategy with wooden pieces and formations. He holds out a pointing stick and begins, "On the crack of the Nilfgaardian line, we go for the head."

"Kill Emhyr?" John Natalis, a famous hero of Temeria who had defeated the Nilfgaardian forces in the battle of Brenna. He is a man of high honor and his valor is noted by all as he had helped lead a force to defeat another twice the strength of the force he led. He is clad in navy plate armor with a logo of three little lilies on his chest.

"He has been brought up to us at last. If I die, it's just one person but the Nilfgaardians... They certainly cannot move nor can they fight without Emhyr's command." Einion walks through the strategy table and points down, "Right here, we cut the throat of their army."

"This is madness." A Daein captain name Fabius Maxilla says, "With their anti-magic, you'll never get within 100 paces of him. Have you see the sheer size of his force, Einion?"

Fabius is a military advisor and was a veteran to in a war against Westeros and Essos. He may be old but he's still active as a soldier. His wrinkled face and his short hair all grayed up. Him standing nice and tall shows his great posture for a man his age.

"Not if you hold them on the left, my brave Fabius, with your son Patroclus for just one, two hours tomorrow," Einion replies, confident that Fabius and Patroclus are strong enough to hold up from the left flank. Patroclus is a young man at the age of 16 who had to prove in his training school that he is talented and have a lot of capabilities as a centurion. Unlike many who promote as the centurion at ages of 30, Patroclus is said to be the first in his generation to be on a level of his older comrades. He was an athlete as he is 6 feet tall with tone body. His face is somewhat rugged and his hair is short and close to being shaven off.

Einion turns to Priam, "And you, unbreakable Priam, the center flank."

"John Natalis, Stennis, Vernon Roche, Nikolas, Maurus. If you pin them on the walls of your lance and swords," Einion point the stick down the table as he continues, "here in the center, their cavalry will follow me out to the right."

Einion turns to one of his retainers, Lanvega III, named after one of the Great Riders long ago. Lanvega is the best cavalry in service of Einion. He is a middle-aged man with long black hair, brown skin, and full body armor light enough for his horse to travel as fast as the wind. The speed and power of his charge granted him the 'Unicorn'.

Einion continues to speak, "And when bold Lanvega breaks, stretching their left, a hole will open. Then I and my cavalry-"

"Our revered Tauroneo," Einion turned to a large middle-aged man named Tauroneo, another one of his four retainers. He is said to have wrestled with two tiger laguz in their forms and won.

"Pompey," Einion turned to an olive skin man. Pompey was a farmer and veteran of the war against the Lannisters and the entire Westeros and Essos along against Daenerys Targaryen. He fought to avenge his dead family after provocation from the Lannisters who not only kill his family but they bride and betray his legion.

"And Huojin-"

"will strike through that gap and deal a death blow to Emhyr's head." Einion hit a piece that resembles Emhyr with the stick.

"Do you really think our cavalry will even break the line of hundreds of heavily armed soldiers?"

"What is it we did to the Lannisters. Fabius?"

"Einion, even with luck, timing, and the morale, they're at least 10 to our 1, which means in truth we must rout them tomorrow, destroy their army completely. Or we be picked apart by bandits and pirates on the long journey home."

Some of the officers seem to agree with Fabius

"You speak of home and retreat? Do you understand that if we do such thing, we will lose everything we gain and the people will get slaughtered? Now I ask my father and the Senate to lend us part of the Demigryph knights to help us defeat Nilfgaard in a quick easy victory. The problem is, they feel like they need them in case of any sort of 'invasion' from other nations." Einion replies, has a little anger towards the fact he was denied to grant the use of their best heavy shock cavalry.

Demigryphs... Like a griffon, half lion, half eagle. Wingless as the body is muscular like a lion but the head is like an eagle. Those creatures are native to Daein, numbering around 10,000 knights throughout the empire. They are strong enough to dismember a heavily armored knight in two.

"Einion, if we must fight, do so with stealth. Use your numbers well. We should attack tonight when they least expect us." Lanvega said, suggesting a surprise attack. His suggestion of such attack isn't favored by the war council as one general shakes his head and the others look in disapproval.

"I didn't cross the oceans to steal this victory, Lanvega."

"No, you are too honorable for that. No doubt influenced from sleeping with Tales of Altina under your pillow." Lanvega makes fun of Einion of his love for the story of his ancestor and how called the story the art of warfare. Many chuckles at the fact as Lanvega continues, "But your father was no lover of the story."

"The lands of Gemmeria and North, Einion, the hand of his daughter in marriage. Since when had we ever given such honors from a powerful empire?" Fabius believes that an alliance of Nilfgaard is more worthy than an alliance with Ylisse. In truth, he has great distaste for Ylisse as he always called them a nation of bastards. A nation with a weak military and a huge aristocratic system isn't worthy of an alliance with a powerful empire. Nilfgaard, even aristocratic but a strong military, is more worthy of the alliance with Daein and he heard that the princess of Nilfgaard was praised for her achievements, believed she more a suitable wife to Einion than Lucina of Ylisse.

"Fool. These are not honors, Fabius, they're bribes. I am promised to another and I should not break my word of honor." Einion's words somewhat angers Fabius as his eyes narrow and Einion continues, "Do you forget the man who tries to murder my father with assassins or tries to cripple our empire from the face of the world?"

"Come, Einion, we're still not really sure if Nilfgaard was really trying to provoke us behind the whole attempt of assassinations." Fabius replies, resulting men grumble in annoyance as Fabius continues, "But that is no matter!"

Fabius continues to face Einion and speak, "We were all taught never to surrender our reason to our passion. Now, I urge you, with all my experience, regroup! Fall back and raise a much larger force. Hmm?"

Fabius words are wise yet there are reasons. Some agree with him and some wanted to fight. Einion shakes his head, "I would but this is not me. My reasons are different than yours. When the senate discussed your ask for help in Westeros, I was the first to support you and I respect you so I ask you to support and trust me. Yes, I may be reckless in times of war and the men I fight with have fought to get this far and the results is us to expand for a better world we fought for 20 years. 20 years! Nilfgaard is strong and I know this but I would do everything to maintain peace through combat in arms without any mistakes. I would expand our reach through honor and justice of our empire."

Fabius sigh and nod, "Forgive your Highness. You had saved my son and me when we need help the most so it is my duty to fight for you."

Einion nods and spoke, "Here are my terms for their surrender: No more than a field of battle has two victors nor will the wealth of one beats the talents and hard work of ones potential. These are my terms. And if Emhyr isn't a coward who hides behind his men, then he'll come to me tomorrow. And when he bows down to Daein... shall we be merciful."

Einion drops the stick and exits the tent, leaving his generals in the tent themselves. Tauroneo opens his mouth with words, "By Ashunera's chains, he got balls, men. I mean, give the man his due, Fabius."

Tauroneo grabs his wishblade and helmet before he turns to the rest, "And lads, feast tonight, for tomorrow we will pray and fly to Heaven."

* * *

 **In the night**

Einion looks towards the Nilfgaardian camp. The night is dark and the moon is full. The hearts of men are in fear and

"To whom do you pray?" Priam asks his brother-in-law and lord.

"Ashunera." Einion answers, "For support to our victory."

"Victory?" Priam asks and continues as Einion look up the moon, "A bad omen."

"More so for Emhyr." replied Einion as he begins to walk to the campfire where a group of men are sitting around. A tall muscular man putting firewood into the fire while the other young men around gather for food and warmth.

Einion walks behind the man, "So, mighty Titus."

Titus turns around to see Einion with a smile. Titus is a commander and a teacher in one of the schools in Daein. He teaches history and reading as he volunteers to fight with 6,000 young graduated soldiers that he taught. He had just finished putting the last firewood into the fire. He replies, "Your majesty."

"Are you ready for tomorrow's dawn?"

Titus shrugs and answers, "Aw, it's been too long if you ask me. I'm itching for a fight now like a barbarian fighting off a tiger. My men are skittish as colts and the damn bulls won't shut their snouts."

Einion nods his heads and replies as he put his hands near the fire, "Good. Fear makes us fight better. Post your sentries alertly, but rest them well."

"Don't you worry, High Prince. I'm known to sleep with my eyes open as a baby's arse." replied Titus.

One of the young men, looks like one of the students who graduated and volunteer for a search of glory and status. Olive skin and luscious brown hair and athletic body tone under a light black armor. He laughs and makes fun of his superior officer and former teacher, "Only because someone might steal his loot, sire. Well, someone owes Titus for his cheapness. He buys neither gloves nor blanket to warm himself."

Einion chuckles while listening and speak, "Who needs gloves when you come from grace? Who needs clothes when you can fight naked? As for the empire could provide a soldier any armor and weapon."

The students chuckle while the other one agrees, "He right."

"After tomorrow, even most of you will gain the status of nobility or have a power of a noble. Even have enough power to rule a nation yourself." Einion promises as it's a custom in Daein that those who prove talent of effort and intelligence and strength shall rise to the top.

"Ashunera is with us, your Grace."

"We'll stain the ground in Nilfgaardian blood, High Prince." the other student spoke as Einion walks away with Priam.

The only person not laughing is Titus who waits until Einion walks away. He looks at the former student who made fun of him earlier and points his finger at him. His stern look sent shivers into the young man spine as Titus open his mouth and speak in a stern manner, "You're in the first row tomorrow boy."

The student sigh in regret as tomorrow will be his first battle to fight in.

As the two brothers in laws walk around, they see the same fear and nervousness around. Daein soldiers reinforced by 10,000 levies from Redania, Temeria, and other former kingdoms that were part of the Nilfgaardian Empire. These levies are nothing but peasants who were farmers and wielding nothing by slingers and hunting spears. Clad in just leather armor that were made by themselves. There were barely any soldiers from these provinces.

"I've always believed, Einion, but..." Priam was the first to speak as they continue walking, "This seems bigger than any of us."

"Did our fathers doubt each other when they started to join side by side in the eve of battle against the senators of the Begnion Empire?" Einion replies, walking to his tent.

"My father, Ike, was the first to fight while your father, Soren, join in the middle of the Great War." Priam answers, heard stories of the past when beorcs and laguz wage war upon each other.

As they got outside of Einion's tent, Einion turns to Priam and speak, "If you do... If you were to fall, Priam, even if Daein were to lose someone important, I will avenge you. And give you and your family the greatest honor and glory before going to the kingdom of heaven."

"I would do the same." Priam replies.

"On the eve of battle, it's the hardest to be alone."

"Then perhaps, this is farewell." Priam replies.

"Fear not, brother. We are at the beginning of achieving peace." replied Einion before he held his hand out. Priam grabs his hand and the two pull each other to a tight hug. To both of them, hope is tomorrow will be a victory of Daein and shall neither of them fall into Nilfgaardian hands.

After they break apart, Einion turns to his tent to sleep and pray for the eve of battle.

* * *

 **Day later**

A lamb is present as a sacrifice as the priest speaks with his voice echoes to the men, "Death is a new form of life. Sacrifice is the will of Ashunera. This blood will wash away our sins and our wrongdoings. In death, all travels up to the Kingdom of Heaven or down to the lowest pits of Hell. Life makes the ground fertile. Blood is the food for us all."

Einion grabs a knife that was handed to him and without hesitation, he slices the lamb by the neck. Blood was drawn out and gush out to the ground and at Einion's black armor. A priest holds a bowl over to gather the blood of the lamb.

Einion walks away from the lamb and grabs a towel to dry his hands before he walks towards a black horse, fully barded with silver armor. His horse was raised in Crimea and was said the charge of this horse is powerful and legendary as it is common due to Crimea is a nation where they raise horses with high powerful stamina and strength like Daein but better stamina. Unlike Crimea, Daein is a fan of barding their mounts with steel or silver while in Crimea, most rather not bard their mounts.

Einion put on his helmet and mount his horse to gallop towards the army that marches to formation and position to face the fully awakened Nilfgaardian army, "Come Bucephaius. Today we ride to our destiny."

To the center and the left flanks are pikemen with heavy infantry on the rear behind. Large shields and weapons are hard steel and silver armed. Red banners with a black dragon symbol on and drums pounding for mobilizing the troops. To the right are the barded cavalry force, Kataphracts, of Daein along with its vassal states. The force they face is at least 300,000 strong from the other side, fully armed and strong.

The drums continue to pound until a centurion shouts, "Legions, attention!"

The drums silence and the legions lock their shields and stand tall for Einion gallops with four of his bodyguards to the front of the entire army. He looks to his army and calls the names of men in the legions he commands.

"Arcadius," Einion look at a tall stocky man with a long pike and medium sized armor, "I remember you the day you took the siege tower at Vizima. You were a giant. And today, how will you fight?"

Arcadius answers with a scream of war and bangs his weapon to his metal tower round shield. Everyone else follows with a yelling and cry for glory as Einion smiles and his horse walk through battalions of men.

He looks at a man in a mountain pattern armor who wields a Kuei Ryun Ji made out of silver and a sword to the side. He has slant eyes and is slightly shorter than some for the people of the Kuei Ryu are strong and fierce during warfare. "Cheng, by Ashunera, how far was it you threw and force your man into submission during the last Nevassan Games? Will you match it with your weapon?"

Cheng screams with him lifting his ji up as the people around laughs. The scream of the Kuei Ryun brightens the mood of his fellow soldiers without his feelings affected as if he scream to only make people laugh for it is not as intense as his usual war cries.

Einion chuckles and looks at another man. This time, a man of great sorrow yet a strong heart and fierce reputation as a soldier for his entire family were all soldiers. He stands as one of the pikemen and Einion called out to him, "And Timander, son of Menander, a great soldier to I. I still mourn for your older brother, Addaios, who died so bravely in Essos. What an honored and noble family you descend from, Timander. You fight for your family today."

Timander didn't react and Einion looks to all of the men of Daein and gives his speech, "You'veall honored your nation and your ancestors and your Goddess. And now we come to this most distant place in the Nilfgaardian Empire," Einion place his left hand towards the Nilfgaardian army, "where across from us, Emyhr has at last gathered a vast army... Strong and dangerous but weak at heart for they cannot win without wealth nor without allies to make. But can you overlook their strength as this is the army I say could outlast the combined armies of Plegia and Ylisse 1000 times over? You might think of them as potential allies but look again at this horde. And ask yourselves."

Einion's voice begin to be louder and more fierce that it manage to put some fear and little doubt in the hearts of his enemies, "Who is this great emperor who pays assassins in gold coins to attempt to murder my father, our emperor, in the most despicable and cowardly manner? Who is this great emperor who supplies our enemies behind our backs in Westeros and Essos? Who is this great emperor, Emhyr, who enslaves his own people to fight? Who is this great emperor but the emperor of lies? These people do not fight for their homes. They fight because this emperor told them they must. And when they fight, they will melt away like dust they are born from, because they know no loyalty to the emperor of slaves. But we are not here today as slaves. We are here today as Daeinian freemen!"

The entire army roar with cheers and crying with their weapons banging their shields. The drums pound violently and the fear and doubt of the entire Daein army are gone and banished from their hearts.

"And through outnumbered... I say to you who know the price of tyranny... who've carried a yoke of our enemies too long," As Einion was talking, Titus who is in front of his battalion look back to the student he put in the first row and look down to see the student is still in fear and the flow of water flowing out from between his legs before Titus turn his head back to the other side while Einion is giving a speech, "you have a strength, born of your hearts, and all their arms, their numbers, their chariors, and all their fine horses will mean nothing in the hands of slaves. Some of you, perhaps myself, will not live to see the sun set over these llands today. For I will be in the very thick of battle with you. But remember this: the greatest honor a man can ever achieve is to live with great courage and to die with his people in the battle for his home."

The Daeinian army cheer louder than before as Einion add more to his speech, "I say to you, what every warrior has known since the beginning of time. Conquer your fear and I promise you, you will conquer death."

The Daeinian army cheer again with this time with a roar of cries that is louder and more fierce than a roar of a lion. This sort of intensity has now shown their enemies what fear really is as the Nilfgaardians and their allies shake from the war cry of the Daeinians. Finally, Einion finishes his speech, "And someday I vow to you, your children and grandchildren will look into your eyes. And when they ask you why you fought so bravely at Nazair, you will answer, with all the strength of your great, great hearts, 'I was here this day at Nazair... for the freedom... and glory... of Daein!'"

The Daein army cheers again as Einion looks up the skies and the sun with a shout, "Ashunera be with us!"

The cheer of the Daein army pumps up the volume as Einion gallops towards the right flank. As he passes by battalion by battalion, the front lines hold their pikes forwards after Einion passes them. As he rides, he's like an angel, riding gracefully through the clouds on Bucephaius who gallops his powerful hooves on the ground. Einion holds his hand up and signals, "Lanvega! Four columns, go!"

At the Nilfgaardian side, Emhyr watches Lanvega's cavalry begins to follow Einion yet he cannot figure out his strategy. He looks to one of the Nilfgaardian generals, "Where does he go?"

"I don't know, Majesty." The general replies.

"Envelop him, Gregor." The emperor of Nilfgaard orders the general.

Gregor nods as he gallops his warhorse to follow Einion.

As Einion continues to gallops, he looks at Huojin and signals him and his cavalry to follow, "Huojin, go!"

Einion looks to the other side to see that Nilfgaard begins to follow him with a large number of cavalry and knights. Not just calvary of Nilfgaard but the cavalry of Hakland and the zebra cavalry of Zerrikania. A cavalry force larger than Daein's by far as well faster.

 **Center flank**

"Legions! Forward!" Priam shouts and the trumpets echoes in the air to signal the men to march forward. They are being mocked by their enemies of the other side as the Nilfgaardians along their allies chant vicious and racial names at them.

Elven archers along with Haak archers point their bow and arrows high along with Nilfgaardian crossbowmen also aim high. Emyhr has his hands raised up and seconds later, he put his arm down to have the archers fire their arrows up his enemies. The arrows blot the sun from sight and as they rain down upon the Daein army, the Daein army forms a testudo which means tortoise in Daeinian. Men lock their shields front and top to block the arrows from coming down and as the arrows rain down, most arrows deflect off the shields but some, namely the elven arrows and the Nilfgaardian bolts punch through the metal shields and cause some casualties within the Daein army.

As the Daein army begin to lose men from the archers, Zerrikania chariots begin charging with men with bow and arrows. The danger of the chariot is the blades on the wheels that could cut anything in its path. Later comes some of the remaining cavalry of Zerrikania and Haak as they charge in quick and agile movements. Camels, horses, and zebras galloping at them yet the Daeinians aren't stopping moving forward.

Priam marches with the entire army and watches the entire front line of the Nilfgaardian army charging at them. What he experienced were the people of Hakland are experienced archers and cavalrymen while the people of Zerrikania are strong and fierce in their tactics and fighting. The people of Nilfgaard are disciplined and with many elven and dwarven allies, they are the force to reckon with.

 **Left Flank**

With a thin flank, the Daeinians watch as numerous force is on to them. The truth is that Emhyr is planning to put ultimate pressure to their left flank as it is the weakest point in the Daein army here.

"Be brave, men!" Fabius stop the entire left flank from moving as Fabius walks and instruct his men, "Steady on the left, lads! Bent if you must but never break. And keep watching the cavalry on the left "

Every minute, the doubt and fear are slowing coming back to the men within the left flank. They must hold this flank for a while in order for them to achieve victory.

 **Right Flank**

A continuous galloping of the Daein cavalry spread wider and wider. Einion looks to the other side and sees that the Nilfgaardian cavalry is pacing at their speed.

"Pick up the pace!" Einion shouts as if his horse galloping faster and want to finish this battle as soon as possible. As the Daeinian cavalry gallop faster, the nilfgaardian cavalry quickens their pace to catch up, not risking to be outflanked by their most powerful enemy.

 **Center Flank**

The Daeinians watch as their enemies draw closer and closer. Priam watch as the chariots continue to roll at them. He shouts to the men, "Prepare to repel chariots!"

The Daeinians watch as the chariots draw closer and as they are close enough, gaps are created but the gaps were big enough as the chariots gallop through with such punishment. Men were cut up by their legs and some were torn to pieces as the blade from the wheels that cut everything in its path.

Some chariots crash into the Daeinians, killing some while slowing down for the Daein reserves to come up to fill the gaps with their heavy armor and long pikes to point at the charging chariots.

The horses stop as some throw their riders over to their deaths. Some riders stayed on their chariots, fighting off the levies of the former Kingdoms(Temeria, Redania, Kaedwin, Aerdirn) who are grabbing them, brutalizing them, and killing some horses.

One Temerian levy pulls his spear off a horse while a Redanian levy grabs a rock and slam down at the downed Zerikanian soldier. No matter the sacrifices of these chariots as it gives enough time for the charging infantry and cavalry to charge into to overpower the center unbreakable flank.

It's the test Nilfgaard will see if they can break through just like they did with so many others in the past like Ylisse had 30 years ago when Ylisse brought in 80% of their entire military to test them which was a number of 850,000.

 **Left Flank**

Fabius and Patroclus look at the charging horde in worry as their flank moves forward with levies running out with slingers, spears, and axes to fire upon the charging horde before they fall back to the rear.

The cavalry, avoiding from charging into death, turns to the left while the infantry of the horde charges into the pikes, trying to attack before they fell to their death at the tip of the pikes. The Zerrikanians and the Haaks are undiscipline in terms of warfare as they rely on numbers alone but the Nilfgaardians infantry stayed back with their crossbowmen stand behind, firing upon the Daeinian ranks.

The pikes of the Daeinians are sharp and deadly enough to puncture through steel armor. The spilling of blood turns into a bath as the Zerrikanians and Haakmen piling up masses before they force them into close combat. The Daeinians bash their shields as they engage in close combat before they drop their pikes to draw their swords.

The weaponry of Daein is great as the soldiers of Daein are the best-equipped arm force in the entire globe. Best armor, best weaponry, and greatest aerial force in the entire globe.

Nilfgaard seems to rival with Daein despite not having an aerial force. Their dwarven allies are stout and strong as metal and the elven warriors of the Scoia'tael are agile and highly experienced in weapons.

The entire battlefield is overlooked by Emyhr as he continues to put pressure on Fabius with forces to attack them from the rear as well as breaking the center of the Daein army.

 **Right Flank**

Einion continues to watch the Nilfgaardian cavalry following as well as the gap of the Nilfgaardian flank is now open which gives Einion what he's looking for.

"Lanvega!" Einion shouts with his sword raised to the air.

Lanvega was ahead of Einion and looks back. He got the signal and turn his head facing forward. He points his wishblade forward and shouts, "Forward, men!"

"Forward!" a centurion kataphract shouts as Lanvega and his company gallops faster, resulting the Nilfgaardian cavalry to follow Lanvega instead of Einion due to the Nilfgaardian general fails to identify the High Prince and the dust created by the galloping horses blind him to Lanvega instead of Einion.

Einion sees this opportunity as he raises his hand while some of the levies of Redania, Temeria, Kaedwin, and Aerdirn surprisingly run far right to catch up. "Left turn! Infantry, clear out now!"

Einion steers Bucephalus around, taking much of the cavalry with him along with Houjin, Taureneo, and Pompey.

This causes a great confusion in the Nilfgaardian cavalry force as they halt. They can't see through the dust as they creep closer to it, only to see the levies of their former conquered kingdoms charging at them. Later, they watch the legendary Lanvega and the melee resisting cavalry force of Daein charging with their lances at them.

As they engage each other, it's like the two sides were slightly even. The Nilfgaardian cavalry are great and strong as they prove to be dominant at close fighting than the charging Daein cavalry. Lanvega needs to drive the cavalry of Nilfgaard back as when he engage with the Nilfgaardian general, he slew him with the blade of his lance but it didn't push the Nilfgaardian cavalry. Instead, they fight to the death.

Einion didn't look back as he continues traveling with his force.

 **Center Flank**

The fight for the center is still going on. Bloody and fierce for neither side is willing to back down. One side relies on sheer numbers while the other rely on skill and command in the battlefield.

Priam is seen to be by far the finest warrior as a Nilfgaardian soldier lunges his sword. Priam intercepts the arm with his left hand and plunges his sword into the Nilfgaardian neck. He is like a barbarian in person as he shows a face of a war hungry and merciless lord would display.

John Natalis wields a mace and fights a Zerrikanian man, a slight fear of seeing a dark skin 'savage' warrior that wear war paint to frighten their enemies. He bashes his mace left and right. He watches the Zerrikanian step forward to swing his sword down which John step to the side and swing his mace to the man's bare back, breaking through the skin and severe the spinal cord.

Titus lost his sword as he was fighting Nilfgaardians constantly. He found a large stone next to his feet. He picks the stone up and watches a Nilfgaardian soldier charge at him. He swings the stone upward to push the sword out of the Nilfgaardian hand and bash the stone down at the head, crushing the head for the brains to split. After, he watches a man of Haak comes in with his sabre. Titus brings the stone back and swings his arms down at the Haakman at the same manner as he killed the Nilfgaardian soldier.

A Daein legionary, the one who made fun of Titus earlier, fighting a Nilfgaardian soldier with his steel blade and tower black metal shield. He gains confidant every minute of the fight before he plunges his blade into the soldier who he was fighting. He looks at Titus who looks back and both yell as wildmen in war, searching for a fight before engaging against other of their enemies on the battlefield.

Stannis, Prince of Aedirn, clad in golden armor and holding a long sword. He's not a perfect warrior but he's not a bad nor an average fighter. He's at least above average fighter and proves that he claims the right to continue as a Prince of Aedirn with politics knowledge and skill in battle as he fights against a Haakman who swing his sword across. Stannis duck and pushes the Haakman with his sword hand before he spots a Zerrikanian charging from behind. He looks back and elbows the Zerrikanian twice to the face before another enemy charge at him. Stannis side step and plunge his long sword to the ribs of a Zerrikanian warrior.

A Kuei Ryun soldier looks down at the downed Nilfgaardian and smashing his ji down.

A Nilfgaardian soldier kicks a Daein legionary to the ground flat on the back and plunges his sword into the legionary's torso.

Daein legionary with a silver axe swing across a Nilfgaardian who fell forward and tries to push off quickly before the Daein legionary swing his axe down with all his might at the Nilfgaardian who was holding his lance up to block but the axe chop his fingers from his right hand off before the Daein legionary swing his axe again to kill him.

Priam recently grabs a metal tower shield and look forward where a Nilfgaardian, with just a sword and in a full clad plate armor, charging at him. Priam swings the shield upwards, forcing the Nilfgaardian to fall forward on his back and losing his sword and knocking him unconscious. Priam looks forward and holds the shield up as an elven archer fires at him. Priam watches as the arrow penetrates the metal shield, close to Priam's face.

"Hold your positions! Hold your positions!" Titus shouts, ordering the center not to move forward anymore as some men are fighting out of formation. The trumpets sound, signaling the order as the remaining kataphracts defending the rear while galloping and the levies firing their bows and arrows.

Priam picks up a steel sword from a dead Daein legionary. He looks at the charging male elf armed with a sabre. He throws the steel sword at the elf at the center of the chest, a little bit closer to the heart maybe but what kills him counts. The elven body fell and flip to his back. Priam yells in pride as if he was in the tavern throwing knives to target the center of a board.

Emyhr watches as he realizes that the forces he sent are dwindling in the center so he orders more men to reinforce to break the Daein center flank. This time with better-trained troops that were veterans.

 **Left Flank**

Every minute of the fight of the left becomes more fierce and exhausting for the Daeinians as they're being attacks from the front, left, and side. They're being attacked from everywhere as their enemies slowly pushing in and pressuring Fabius who shouts to the entire flank while being in the rear, "Hold!"

Patroclus, who just killed a dwarven warrior, spots Fabius while pointing his sword away from the battle, "Father! We must fall back to the gully, Father."

Fabius hold his left hand out, shook his head, and replies, "No, hold."

Fabius turns around to see a Daein Kataphract and yells, "Where is he? We're far too thin! Get word to Einion! Move!"

"Yes, sir." The Kataphract replies as he gallops his horse towards the other flanks to see the location of Einion.

The left flank is closer to crumble as the Nilfgaardian forces grow bold as one Nilfgaardian fights a Kuei Ryun and slash his steel sword to cut across the Kuei Ryun back. The Kuei Ryun fell forward then the Nilfgaardian kicks the downed man repeatedly.

A Nilfgaardian was on top of a Daein Legionary, about to throw punches before he was punched out of the legionary. The legionary climb on top and repeatedly punch the Nilfgaardian with his spikey gauntlets, slashing across the face.

 **Right Flank**

"Come Daeinians! Ride! Ride!" Einion shouted. He and his kataphracts gallop towards the Nilfgaardian army where they found the gap. As they get closer and closer, they find Daein legionaries charging next to them.

Einion yells as he readied his sword, Galahad, "Drive for the hole!"

"Drive for the hole!" The men repeated the words that Einion said.

The Nilfgaardians were in terror of the sight of Einion as they scattered after one second Einion clash with them. Lances and spears broke off when they came in contact with the horses' armor as they are made out of strong steel. Einion roars as he continues to gallop with his men to pursue the Nilfgaardian emperor who is far away from him.

 **Center Flank**

Emyhr looks from his position from a chariot upon the battlefield. It was a horror slight for him as the forces he sent against the center flank are being crushed. They were getting beaten, out fought, outwitted, and outmatched throughout the battle. He underestimated the Daeinians as trumpets from the Daeinian center are blown and the entire Daein center flank marching over their enemies with ease.

What more can he do? Emyhr thought that anti-magic and anti-air is enough to defeat Einion but it seems that the Daeinians are more certain to achieve this victory.

The Nilfgaardian emperor looks back to his men who begins to shake and slowly walking back in fear. He looks to Morvran and orders, "Lord Morvran. Bring these men up!"

Morvran nods and gallops his horse towards the rear to bring the frightening men up to the front as Emyhr looks down as he feels the loss of this battle. The first time he has lost a battle in his own homeland.

He and Einion may not like each other but Emyhr shows respect for the dragon prince of Daein. His plan to marry Ciri off to Einion was to hopefully he could regain the lands lost to Daein and maybe a full alliance with Daein in their conquest. What he didn't know was deep inside that Einion had respect for the Nilfgaardian emperor. It's was due to Einion's pride and patriotism that had Einion not notice his respects for his enemies.

 **Left Flank**

More and more pouring into the fight as the Nilfgaardians become success outflanking the Daeinians in the left. They are pounding and pounding through the left flank as one Nilfgaardian plunges his spear into a Daein legionary back. The legionary cried in pain before he turns his body with his sword swing across the Nilfgaardian's legs.

A Kuei Ryun soldier has a dwarven warrior on his back. The soldier has his hands around the dwarf's face and thumbs pushing down to the eye, gouging out the dwarf's eyeballs.

A Zerrikanian warrior wrestled a Daein legionary down to the ground while hitting the Daeinian in the helmet.

A Daein legionary grabs a Nilfgaardian knight from the ground and slits his throat with a steel sword.

A Nilfgaardian knight kicks a Kuei Ryun in the face. A kick hard and punishing enough to break part of the skull and blood thrown out of the face of the kickened victim.

Two Nilfgaardians run and leap at the Daein kataphract, knocking both the rider and the horse down to the ground while one of the Nilfgaardian soldiers strangle the rider with hands around his neck.

A Nilfgaardian knight slashes his steel sword at a Daein soldier knee, managed to cut through the chain armor underneath and severe the tendon of the legionary. The Daein legionary screams in agony as he fails to get up from the ground.

"Back and to the left! Back and to the left!" Fabius shouts out until the kataphract he sent came back.

"General! Get to home! And go home fast!" the rider shouts.

Fabius moves around as the elder man is blinded by the dust created in battle. He looks around and yells in frustration, "What the! I cannot see!"

"Patroclus! Patroclus!" called Fabius.

"Father." Patroclus runs to his father.

Fabius hold his arm to Patroclus' shoulder armor and give his last order, "Go. Tell Einion yourself. And if he won't listen, then survive me, and avenge this betrayal!"

Patroclus nod his head and mount a horse. He has the horse gallop to the right flank to search for their silver-haired leader.

 **Center Flank**

Einion and his cavalry managed to drive to the center flank of the Nilfgaardian army with Lanvega and his company joining them after defeating the Nilfgaardian cavalry. They have routed the entire left flank of the Nilfgaardian forces and once they got to the center, they are met with the charging Nilfgaardian cavalry.

As the Daeinian and Nilfgaardian cavalry force met, Einion slashes his lance across with fury upon his foes. His figure close up to his foes spreads fear and terror as the anger wrath of battle is what they see in him.

What people in Nilfgaard call Einion? Einion has many names in Nilfgaard. They call him the 'Bringer of Chaos', 'The Black Dragon', and 'The Scourge of the Great Sun'. He is a demon in their eyes and their hearts stops as everything the people says about him are true in their eyes.

Einion watches Pompey who was off his horse after losing his sword. Watching a Nilfgaardian runs up to Pompey with a mace swings down on him. Einion gallops towards his downed commander who was on the ground with his face before turning. Before the Nilfgaardian could strike his mace down on Pompey, Einion cuts off the Nilfgaardian arm seconds before the strike as the gush of blood spills from the arm and raining upon the newly promoted commander(Pompey) who lost focus throughout the battle.

Einion points the bloody spear at Pompey and yells at him, "Pay attention, soldier! Your family is still watching over you from Heaven!"

Pompey gasps as he pushes himself up from the ground before he grabs the tower shield. A Nilfgaardian charges at Pompey with his steel sword. Pompey swings his sword across the Nilfgaardian sword and plunge it into the Nilfgaardian.

Huojin dismounted his horse when he saw Pompey got held from behind by an elven warrior. Huojin runs and grabs the elf who was holding Pompey. Huojin throws both the elf and Pompey out of the way before he swings his sword at a charging Nilfgaardian.

Einion put his lance behind and draws his sword. His sword is wide and long. The blade as long as 5 feet and the fuller is made out of sapphires. He rushes into the fight and shows his style in fighting. He is brutal, ruthless, cruel in fighting.

Lanvega grabs a bow and fires an arrow at a dwarf who charges at Einion with an axe.

Taureneo dismounted his horses a while ago and engage with a Nilfgaardian soldier. His fighting style is considered barbaric like as a Nilfgaardian went to plunge his sword at Taureneo. Taureneo holds his left arm up and blocks the Nilfgaardian sword arm away and use the same arm to punch the Nilfgaardian to the head. Taureneo elbows the Nilfgaardian and grabs the winged part of the helmet. He slashes his sword, beheads the Nilfgaardian before he hits a Zerrikanian man with it. He turns around with the head to head a charging elf and slash his sword the elf's face. Taureneo looks around as he drops the head and watches a Nilfgaardian charging at him. He grabs the Nilfgaardian by the arms and headbutts the Nilfgaardian to the ground.

Einion pushes his hand to a Nilfgaardian's head, grabbing around the helmet and stabs his sword into the Nilfgaardian abdomen. The Daein Prince spins around with the Nilfgaardian body and tosses the body at an elven fighter.

Lanvega grabs a sword and engages with a Zerrikanian man. He swings his sword as he passes through his enemy, hit him to the ground and cut the head off the body.

Huojin finishes his fight with a dwarven warrior, cutting the head off of its short limb body. Huojin felt something sharp behind him. He looks back to see a Nilfgaardian soldier has his steel sword pierce some part of Huojin's armor. Huojin pushes the Nilfgaardian off with his elbow then plunge his sword under the Nilfgaardian's armor then pulls out a knife. Huojin stabs the knife into the Nilfgaardian neck and yells at it as blood gushes out from the face of the Nilfgaardian soldier.

* * *

Einion looks around until he caught a sight of his hated enemy. A man who is said to be Einion's equal when it comes to being a tactician or military strategist. Both calculating and aggressive in their strategies and Einion must admit that his strategies may even be better than every strategy Reflet or Robin ever planned. Reflet and Robin strategies rely on saving people while both Einion and Emyhr strategies are more complex, flexible, aggressive, and punishing. "Emhyr!" Einion shouts.

Einion turns to his dismounted retainers, "Find your horses."

Einion mounted on Bucephalus and gallops towards Emhyr who is on a chariot and battalions of men blocking Einion from going to engage the emperor. He sheathes his sword and then pulls out his lance as he shouts, "Emhyr!"

Einion readied his lance to throw to end the battle and the war. He war cry is heard across the battlefield, even the Nilfgaardian emperor eyes widen before turns his head to Einion who moves closer and closer towards the battalion of soldiers between them. Terror sparks into the emperor at how wild the enemy prince look before him, how tight he clenched the lance before Einion throws it towards him. It's fast as the wind and at the last second, Emhyr felt the sharp air strike at him from the speed and moves out of the way while the Nilfgaardian soldiers among them are attacking Einion and his men.

In desperation and seeing no hope of victory, Emyhr shouts, "Go! Go!"

The chariot turns and flees as not only did it keep the emperor away from danger but it also killing some of his men. Some of the Nilfgaardian forces fighting lost hope while others run away with their emperor. Einion looks confused and his eyes watch with disbelief as he continues to eye the fleeing emperor.

Einion extends his sword towards the direction where the emperor is fleeing and plans to follow his enemy, "We can reach those mountains by sunset, go all night and catch Emyhr by dawn. Provision the griffons and wyverns!"

The trumpets sounds and Patroclus arrive behind, yelling for Einion. "Einion! Einion, my father's lost! They've overrun the flank! They're into the baggage train!"

Taureneo eyes widen and try to get Einion to reconsider as he ready to turn his horse around, "Fabius' crumbling!"

Einion yells out his frustration as his options are limited as Houjin speak, "Einion, if you chase him, you risk losing your army here."

Einion growls and looks to the fleeing Nilfgaardians, he replies loudly, "And if we capture him, we bring justice to our empire."

Before he could act to chase after the Nilfgaardian emperor, he groans in frustration and back out from doing anything more reckless and limiting the risks of losing. He yells to the Nilfgaardians, "You can run to the ends of Earth, you coward, but you'll never run far enough! To Fabius!"

Einion turns his horse around to rescue his entire left flank. Unwilling to let the Nilfgaardians gain the advantage in the war, he chose to save his supplies for another battle.

The Battle of the two Emperors has its toll as a fierce war had begun for both sides claim victory. Einion won the strategic battle but the Nilfgaardians accomplish their goal which stops the Daeinians from marching farther.

Many died as 4,000 Daeinians lost their lives while the Nilfgaardian force lost 30,000. What is the cost of this so called victory? Einion's army is in a complete stop and supplies were attacked by the Nilfgaardians.

 **Result: Daein Strategic Victory. Nilfgaard Tactical Victory.**

* * *

 **Alright, this is all for today. I apologize for a lack of spotlight for other characters like Geralt and Ciri but I promise to do them next chapter. Maybe with Awakening as well but rarely.**


End file.
